1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to card mounting apparatuses, and more particularly to a card mounting apparatus for different types of peripheral component interconnect (PCI) cards.
2. Description of Related Art
PCI cards often employ either a standard mounting apparatus or a low profile mounting apparatus, which connect two respective types of PCI cards known as standard PCI cards and low profile PCI cards. Each of the two types of mounting apparatuses defines a port for receiving the corresponding type of PCI card. However, the port of the standard mounting apparatus is larger than that of the low profile mounting apparatus. If a standard PCI card is to be replaced by a low profile PCI card or vice versa, the mounting apparatus must correspondingly be replaced. This is a time-consuming and costly requirement.
It is thus desirable to provide a card mounting apparatus which can overcome the described limitations.